Rosario Hearts
by Dracoboy259
Summary: When Sora and the gang land on an unknown world where there are monsters and a keyblader from another world trying to find his way home. First story so don't judge me okay.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people from across this great country of the US of A. Welcome to my first cross over story and regular story. As Everyone knows of Kingdom Hearts and Rosario + Vampire.

Sora was relaxing on the usual tree when Riku showed up and asked him, "Hey, Sora." "What is it Riku?" Replied Sora. "I wonder where our next adventure will take us. New worlds, new people, new enemys, and most of all the new heartless to defeat.", said Riku. "Hi guys." said Kairi, "Whatare you guys thinking about?" "Oh nothing at all why do you ask?" said Sora calmly. "Oh I just wanted to see if you guys were here because of this." she said as she pulled a bottle out from behind her. "Oh cool." Said Sora as he opened it and read aloud.

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,  
I am sorry to say this but Xhanort is back and we need to stop him at all costs. I will inform you more when you get here. I have sent Sora's favorite ship to your world in the spot closest to your location.  
Loyaly your freind,  
King Mickey

"Hey look it is the Highwind." shouted Sora happily. "You named the gummy ship after our raft?" asked Riku. "I kinda like it." stated Kairi. As the gummy ship touched down the trio got onboard the ship and Sora took the helm, Riku maned the guns, and Kairi was in charge of navigation. "Let's go!" shouted Sora, "Not so loud moron." replied Riku. As the gummy ship took off from Destiny Island the trio looked at their home and wondered when they will see it again. All of a sudden the alarms started blaring loudly. Sora asked Kairi what was going on and she said, "I don't know what is happening. There is some kind of energy that is pulling us in. Sora tried his best to get the gummy to fly in the opposite direction they were being pulled but to no avail. The engine shut down and the trio was freaking out. Sora went into the drawer located net to the dashboard to grab his keychanes (I think that is how you spell it) and put them in his pocket, but before he could finish he felt something wrap around his neck. He looked down to see that his necklace turned into a silver chocker and that tere were two chains that connected his crown to the chocker. As he finished putting his keychains into his pocket he finally realized what had happened but tried to take it off to no avail. All of a sudden a gummy block flew through the windsheild. Hitting Sora on the head. He blacked out after hearing these words die down as his conciousness left him. Emergency eject in 3 2 1.

That should do it for rightt now I have to get my Biology homework done. This is after Kingdom hearts 2 if you are wondering and it is not Kingdom hearts 2 final mix just Kingdom hearts 2. This is dracoboy259 and I will introduce my character next time. Sora doesn't have the oblivion keyblade just to let you know that is with my OC.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome everyone to chapter 2. I will think of different keyblades.

Draco Pov

Hi my name is Draco and I am going to a school for monsters. I can't wait to start my freshman year. I am 14 years old and an 5' 4".

"Hey kid so your going to yokai?" asked the bus driver, "I would watch my back when I go there. It is pretty dangerous over there." "It isn't something I can't handle. Wake me when we get there." I asked.  
Time Skip

"Here we are." said the bus driver. "Thanks see ya around." I replied. As I got off of the bus I saw a sign that said 'Yokai Academy' I started to walk toward the building when I heard the wheels of a bike turning. As I turned my head I got hit in the head with a bike frame. As I started to reach my hand out to get up I felt something soft and warm. I opened my eyes and saw a girls leg and when I looked up I saw a beutiful pink haired woman with some slightly pale skin and beautiful green eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she said, "Oh no your bleeding." As I felt my forehead the blood fell onto my hand. She brought a hancercheif out and started to cover the wond. "Oh the smell," she said, "I can't help myself." She started to lean into my neck. "I am a vampire." she said as she started to bite down on my neck. "What!" I shouted when she bit my neck. "Wow, your blood is so delicious but there is one thing that I don't know what it is." she said. "I'm sorry. Do you hate vampires?" she asked. "I think it is cool to have a vampire for a friend." I replied. "You want to be my freind?" she asked surprised. "Hey, I already said I was your freind." I stated. "By the way what is your name? Mine is Moka Akashiya." Moka asked. "My name is Draco and the weilder of the keyblade." I said. "What is a keyblade?" asked Moka. "This." I stated as I summoned Oblivion. "That is so cool." exclaimed Moka. "Thanks it took me alot of pain to get this keyblade." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. All of a sudden black creatures with yellow eyes started to come out of the ground. "What are these creatures?" asked Moka. "Those are heartless." I said as I defeated a shadow heartless. I started to fight the heartless when balls of darkness shot past me. A silver blur then shot past me and destroyed the rest of the shadow and neoshadow heartless. "Who are you?" he askes. "I am Draco and this is Moka." I replied. "Hi. Are you going to yokai to?" Moka asked. "Yeah I am and the name is Riku." he said. Riku's silver hair was longer then usual. His ears were pointed at the tips. His nose twitched every once in a while. "How did you get the keyblade?" he asked. "It happened a long while ago when I was 12. I don't want to talk about it." I said. "Okay I am not going to push the subject." replied Riku, "Hey have you seen a girl with red hair or a boy with brown hair?" "I haven't seen anyone like that. Have you Moka?" I asked. "No I didn't see anyone with that description at all." said Moka, "Let's hurry up and go to the freshman orentation so we don't get in trouble." "Okay lets go Riku." I said. "I will see you around I am going to be doing some scouting and will run into you now and then." said Riku.

Next time Inner Moka meets the powerful Draco I will have Sora and Kairi together since they will most likely be a couple. Who do you think I should pair Riku with Kurumu or Mizore? The most votes by Friday next week on 09-20-2013. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again people who read this fanfiction. I am typing this on a device that I got at Quartz Hill High School. I just use it for taking notes in 5th period so I decided to use it for this since I can take it anywhere. Now on with the story.

Draco Pov

"Man the freshman orentation is so annoying." I said to myself as I walkled around the school, "Now where is romm 103? Oh there it is." As I go into the class I take a seat near the window. "And who are you?" the teacher asked. "My name is Draco and that is all I will say." I replied. "My name is Nekonome and I am your homeroom teacher." Ms Nekonome said, "At Yokai Acadamy you will learn to have a business in the human world. Also, there are two rules other then the ones in the human schools, the first one is that you must not change into monster form unless it is for special cricumstances, second you cannot tell other people what kind of monster you are." "Hey why don'e we just kill the humans and molest the pretty ones?" asked the student next to me. "That is because they have bigger numbers then we do and will eventually overpower us and kill us. Okay?" I replied. All of a sudden the door opened and Moka was standing in the doorway. "Sorry I am late. I got lost after orentation." she said. "Okay take the seat over there." Ms Nekonome said. As she walked random students were complimenting her with how pretty she was. As soon as she saw me she yelled my name and gave me a hug. I was okay with it. The girl behind me about 2 or 3 desks back wasn't. I think her name was Kurumu. I didn't mind at all due to me having a slight crush on Moka. "Ms Akashiya you are late but sicne this is the first day you are not in trouble." the teacher said. I didn't pay attention at all during class so time flew by relatively fast.  
After class me and Moka were throwing rocks across the lake when Riku showed up. "Hey its the fuzz." I joked. "That is not funny at all." Riku replied. "Yeah your right it is hilarious." I stated, "What up man?" "There have been some heartless around here but not much which means that the heartless haven't discovered this world but some have and the ones that have I defeated." Riku reported. "Hey fuzz want to have a sparring match?" I asked. "Sure why not." he replied then summoned way to dawn and I summoned Frost bite (It has dragon scales on the staff part and icicles hanging for the teeth, the gaurd is ice crystals forming a heart and the grip is wrapped in a blue cloth and the keychain is blue chains and a dragon's tooth at the end). Riku asked what it was and I told him this is the one that I started my journey with and the other one vanished into thin air. I started it with a thundaga and an eruption. Riku doged the thundaga but not eruption which nooked him into the air. I used a gravity drop. Riku used a blizzaga and I got frozen then he used a fireaga. I got hit with it fully and then Riku sent a dark firaga at me. I was still recovering from the firaga and didn't have time to dodge so I got hit full force. I got sent flying through about 5 trees before a tombstone stopped me. I hit my head on the tombstone due to the sudden stop which knocked me out cold. I woke up in the nurse's office starring at the ceiling and when I looked down there was Moka worring about me. "Draco you're okay!" she cried. "Nice to see you to Moka." I replied, "What happened? All I remember was flying through some trees the hitting my head on something and blacking out." "Oh Riku hit you with this flaming ball of darkness and you stated flying through trees. I lost sight of you as you started to go through the tree. Riku went ahead to look for you and called me over. You were out cold on top of a tombstone. You were bleeding slightly and that caused me to get hungry but I willed myself not to. Riku cast this green magic on you and you were healed. He then carried you to the nurse's office and left." she replied. "You can suck my blood if you want." I replied. "Thank you." she said as she leaned in to suck my blood. As she was sucking my blood a blond kid came in. "Have you seen a girl named Kairi with red hair or a boy named Riku with silver hair?" he asked me. "Why do you ask since I don't know who you are at all." I asked. "My name is Roxas and I want to know if you have seen Riku or Kairi." Roxas stated. "I know of a Riku with silver fur and an emotionless face if that is the person you are looking for." I replied. "Yes that is him now where is he?" he replied. "I don't know where he is due to him saying that he will be scouting out the place." I stated, "Want to hang out till I run into him again?" "Sure why not its not like I have anythin better to do." he replied, "I think scouting will be nice a nice thing to do too." "I will see you around then Roxas." I said, "Hey can you weild the keyblade?" "Yes I can weild the keyblade. I will even show you what I can do." he said as he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "That is so cool." I said as he sent them away. "See ya around." he said as he walked out the door. "Lets go get something to drink." I said as I got up and walked out the door with Moka behind me.

Time Skip

At the vending machines I got a coke and Moka got a can of tomato juice. As we were sitting and enjoying our drinks the kid that sits next to me grabs me by my collar and holds me up against a pillar and says, "You don't have a right to be around Moka because I am stronger and better looking then you." "Okay if you say so." I said as I did the Vulcan Death Grip on him he started to lower me towards the ground and when my feet touched the ground I said, "You can let go now." He did as I said and I let him go then he tells me, "You stay away from Moka or I won't hold back when I kill you." Then he walked away. Me and Moka then went to the roof. "You see this rosario on my chest?" she asked. "How could I not see that." I said. "If it comes off I will turn into a scary and powerful vampire." she said. "Okay I wouldn't mind it is stillyou so I don't mind." I said which coused her to blush. Hey I want to send a letter do you want to meet me at the bus stop at 7:30?" I asked. "Okay." she replied.

Time Skip

As I was walking toward the bus stop I heard a scream that sounded like Moka so I ran in that direction. That is were I saw the same student from before so I summoned Frost Bite and got into a fighting stance, "Hey stink breath over here." I called out. "Draco" cried Moka who was being held by his tounge that was really long. "Ha you are going to die now pipsqueck." he said. "I don't think so" I replied as I cast blizzaga at him which caused him to drop Moka. I managed to catch Moka from falling. As I helped her up I got slamed in the side of the head and flew through some trees. All of a sudden everything darkened and the sky turned red. I felt something in my right hand and when I lookes it was Moka's rosario. As I managed to get back to where Moka was her hair was silver and her figure grew a bit and when she opened her eyes they were blood red. "I thought you wanted me." she said in a sexy tone. "I am going to get you." the student said as he charged at Moka. "Know Your Place!" she yelled as she kickedhim hard. When he hit the ground darkness started to surround him and then covered him. When the darkness cleared his was standing high enough he would be the same size of a dark sider. His skin had darked with a pupleish tinge to it. He had an emblem on his chest and had yellow eyes. "Hahahaha!" he shouted. "How is this possible?" Moka wondered. "It is the darkness. When someone gives into it they become a heartless or part of it I guess depending on if the person was dead when they became a heartless or not." I said as my skin started to harden. "What are you?" Moka wondered as she saw me float above the ground as my skin turned into scales. As my skin turned into scales my canine teeth grew longer by about 1/4" and really sharp. Whe I summond Frost Bite it floated around me and 2 more keyblades showed up Fenrir and Ultima those to flew around me. Fenrir and Ultima went to my back and formed a \/ and Frost Bite went on top of both so it looked like an upside down triangle. Fenrir was frozen cold, Ultima was covered in electricity, and Frost Bite was on fire. When that happened they went to my right hand like a sheild. I started off by throwing the keyblades at him which sliced right through his shoulder. He retaliated by firing balls of darkness at me. I dodged them except for 2 that hit me. I threw Ultima at his left shoulder, Fenrir at his right shoulder and Frost Bite at his waist and cast light. A ball of light then flew out of my hand and hit Frost Bite which shot lines of light at Ultima and Fenrir who then sent it at each other then the area inside the triangle started to grow brighter then exploaded. The keyblades formed around my left hand again and when I looked up there was the student who wsa the heart of the creature with the emblem on his chest and he was mad. I then started to spin the three keyblades in front of me and when they were spinning so fast it was like they were all one keyblade I cast light which caused a cirlce of light to from that I then fired at him and hit him dead on. He howled in pain as he was electrocuted, frozen, and burned. Then the giant heartless fell over with darkness coming off of it and when it hit the ground a heart came out of it and the student woke up and started freaking out when he saw me. He then got up and started to run away screaming bloddy murder. "Wow what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked as I started changing back to normal. "That was just a little part of what I can realy do and you will have to wait to find out. Here catch." I said as I threw her her rosario which she caught. "What are you Draco." she asked herself as she put it on and the pink haired Moka fell forward. "I now know he is the one." said someone from in the forest as they disappeared in a corridor of darkness.

Thank you for reading this chapter of Rosario + Hearts I will try to get Kairi in the next chapter. Thank you and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again readers. It is I the guy who forgot the damn disclaimers for multiple chapters. I have decided not to do a poll because I don't have the time nor skill to do it. In this one Kurumu Kurono makes her move on you kow who. I will try to use more povs but I can only think of it happening with Draco and not with the other characters.

Draco's POV

"Where am I?" I ask myself as I look around the area which looks like a dungeon. I see some kind of red liquid flowing under a door so I try to go towards it to see what it is. "I cna't move." I said, "That is because I won't let you." someone said from evrywhere yet nowhere. "My master has decided your going to be his number 14. When that happens all of your freinds will die and you can't do a thing." The door opens as he talks and in the door are Moka, Riku, Roxas and some other people who I don't know. "That is because you are the one who did this all on your own." It said. "NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" I scream as I woke up with sweat dripping off of my forehead and breathing heavy.

Time Skip

I decided to walk a different way towards school that day. As I was walking by the lake a girl fell down but I caught her "Whoah are you okay?" I ask her. "No, I fell very faint sometimes." she said, "Here I will take you to the Nurses office" I told her, "Look into my eyes please." she asked me to do. I thought it was weird butt I did it anyway. "Charm" "How do you feel?" she wondered. "I feel fine but I have to go to school bye." I said as I ran off. I heard her mutter something about her getting Moka for this or something like that.

Time Skip

I was walking with Moka through the hall ways after class when Kurumu showed up. "All right miss vampire, I am a succubus and I will not let you win over the male student body. I need to charm them to find my destined one." Kurumu said, "We aren't supposed to tell other students what kind of monster we are." Moka replied, "I don't give a damn." Kurumu said, "I am going to win by taking Draco away from you." She then walked over to me and used her "Charm" ability on me but it didn't work still so I just blinked and said, "Come on Moka lets go live this woman and go outside." "Oh no you don't!" Kurumu yelled as she started to turn into her true form. She grew bat wings and a tail and both were a dark purple in color. Her nails grew 3 inches longer and were also a dark purple color. She wraped her tail around my neck like a whip. I tried to pry it off but it wa to tightly tied around my neck. Kurumu then used her claws to destroy a wall and flew through the hole she made and due to where her tail was I got dragged along. "Where are we going?" I ask as I am being hauled through the air by her tail. "Are we going to Tokyo, Karakura town, Mt. Everest?" "Shut Up!" she yelled back at me. "You could of said please be quiet, but noo you had to say shut up how many people say shut up thousands and how many say please be quiet less then 100." "Can you please be quiet." "That is better. Hey what is 12 time 12 plus 144 divided by 12 times 12 minus 144 divided by 12 divided by 2 equal?" I ask, "Um 24?" she guessed. I put up one finger which I covered in thunder magic which I put on her tail and said, "Wrong answer." which caused her to drop me straight down and when I was about to hit the ground I stopped mere inches from it and then dropped to the ground the rest of the way and then used quick dash lv3 to get back to the school but something hit me in the back of my head and I hit the ground hard and got knocked unconcious.

Moka POV

"I can't belive kurumu would do something like that to Draco." I said to myself as I ran down the stairs to get to the outside when something ran past me. "Huh what was that?" I asked myself as I kept running and when I got outside I ran where I heard a scream that sounded like Kurumu and ran in that direction and when I got there I stopped and screamed at what I saw there were hundreds of heartless swarming around both Kurumu and an unconcious Draco. Two people then ran in front of me and nodded to each other. They were Riku and Roxas. Appariantly those two know each other. They started attacking the heartless with fire and ice then some thunder whiched nocked out the weaker onew which were most of them then a giant fire took out the rest of the heartless in one shot. I didn't care who that person is. I ran to Draco and picked him up and took him to the nurses office.

Draco POV

I woke up to see Moka, Kurumu, Riku, Roxas, and someone with Red hair wearing a black coat looking at me. "Did I get knocked out again?" "Yes." was Moka's reply. "Oh well. At least nothing bad happened to you." I said in response and blushed a little. "Who are you?" I ask the red haired man. "My name is Lea but people still call me by my nobody name Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel responded (Hey I like Axel better then Lea okay sue me cause I don't give a damn.) "Okay Axel. I am sure you know Roxas and the fuzz." I said and heard a snicker coming from Roxas and Axel. "Stop calling me that!" Riku yelled at me. "I can't help it unless you go bald, dye your hair green, or become emo which you already are so never mind."  
I said with a smile on my face. "I am not emo!" Riku retorted. "Then why are you always with a dull, lifeless, emolike face?" I asked. "It is just that way because I want it to be that way." he replied. "I am going for a walk. Could you come with me Moka I kind of have something to ask you privetly." I ask. "Of course she says." she says as we both go out the door and start waling towards the pond when I bumped into a girl by accident. She was a little bit shrter then me by about an inch or two, had red hair, and looked about 13, 14, or 15 years old. "Oh sorry about that." I said appologitically. "It is okay my names Kairi. What's yours?" Kairi asks. "Draco is my name and there is someone named Roxas who knows of a Riku who both are looking for you or the fuzz my not he never did the description like Roxas did with you." "Wait did you say Riku and Roxas?" she asked me shocked. "Yeah that is what I said why do you ask?" I asked, "Well Riku is me and Sora's best freind and Roxas is Sora's nobody. Which means that Sora got turned into a heartless." Kairi finished sadly. "I have never heard of nobodys but Axel said that he was one and it looks like Roxas is a vampire and his rosario in the shape of a crown is on so that must mean Sora is on the other side of the Rosario and when the Rosario is taken off Sora will turn up and Roxas will vanish." I said while starting to run out of breath. "If you want to know where they are I last saw them in the Nurse's office." "Thanks see you around." she replied as she walked towards the nurse's office. Me and Moka went the rest of the way to the lake and when we got there I asked Moka something from the heart. "Moka." I said, "Yes Draco what is it?" she asked, "Do you like me as in like like me not just as a freind like I do?" I asked her to which she responded, "Yes I do like you more then a freind." "Then can we be boyfreind and girlfreind?" I asked, "Yes we can be." she said as she started to lean in to which I did as well we both closed our eyes and then I heard sorry and felt a pinch on my neck. "When in Rome" I said as I bit her neck. She felt it but still kept sucking my blood and I sucked her blood. When we both finished she asked me, "Are you part vampire?" "Yes, yes I am." I replied, "In fact I am part dragon, werewolf, and vampire. I am a SSS class monster to be percise and I don't like fighting without a weapon in my hand which is why I use the keyblade because I do the right thing and never cause wars and fights but try to avoid them unless it is the heartless." As soon as I finished that a dark sider and a twilight thorn appeared out of nowhere. I jumped up gave Moka a kiss on the cheek and used high jump, areil dodge, and glide all lv3 to get to the dark sider and twilight thorn. When I got there they were fighting each other so I summoned 2 keyblades which I caused to spin really fast to form a circle which I then used light on and stuck my hand in it and pulled out a bag of popcorn and sat on a tree and watched them go at it. I started to laugh when the twilight thorn was losing to the dark sider which caused them both to notice me and then they attacked me which caused me to say "Oh no." and used sonido to appear behind them and laughed when they ran into each other head on. I then decided play time was over and started to change into my true form but got hit with darkness and changed dramatically. I went on all fours as my skin turned pitch black. My canine teeth grew an inch longer and there was darkness radiating off of me. I grew torn dragon wings out of my now fur covered back and when I opened my eyes they were neon yellow. I ran right at the two of them and opened my mouth which I used as a barrel and fired a ray of darkness from my mouth and hit the twilight thorn on the arm and the arm got distroyed. I then flew into the air and breathed dark ice which frze the dark sider which I then started to dive at it when I was 100 feet above it and started to spin and breathed fire and shot through it's head destroying it. I then shot a giant ball of darkness at the Twilight thorn which destroyed it completly and leaving a giant crater where it connected with the ground. I then blacked out.

I woke up in the Nurse's Office and said "How many more times do I have to wind up nocked out in here to get a free choclate pie?" I asked sarcastically. Then I looked down to see Moka with tears in her eyes because she was so happy to see me. "Yay, your awake." she said as she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How long was I out this time?" I asked her, "You were out for a whole month." she said. "Wow." was all I could say." I start to get up only for Moka to push me down. "The nurse said to stay in bed for the rest of the day today." she told me. "Okay could you get Riku and Roxas then." I asked her, "Why do you need them?" she asked, "So they can take me to my room." I stated materofactilly. "Okay I will be back." she said as she left. When she left I started to relax and close my eyes when suddenly there was a bang and I lost concioussness.

Thank you for reading this chapter which I typed up on my alphasmart which I have used to upload my chapters to my mom's laptop and then publish on this great website. I don't own anything if I did things would be different really different. I will make refferences and some characters from other shows that I also don't own. Thank you for your patience. 


End file.
